


Mornings Together

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Swearing, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the worst mistakes Lars ever made was deciding that him and Sadie should move in with him after high school. He never realised just how cute she was until the first morning when she walked out of her room in their shared apartment, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Her hair was a complete mess, and she was wearing a long shirt, light blue in color and a pair of pajama shorts that were yellow with white clouds, but she was adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Together

One of the worst mistakes Lars ever made was deciding that him and Sadie should move in with him after high school. He never realised just how cute she was until the first morning when she walked out of her room in their shared apartment, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Her hair was a complete mess, and she was wearing a long shirt, light blue in color and a pair of pajama shorts that were yellow with white clouds, but she was adorable.

The first day was probably the worst. Lars hadn’t been expecting it, not really anyways.He had fought hard to keep himself composed, eventually giving up and leaving early after he ran into the open refrigerator door. For once, he ended up getting to his class ten minutes early instead of ten minutes late. Sadie hadn’t seemed to notice his early departure, but she had giggled at the fact he had run into the fridge.

After that day, he had been more prepared. He got up a little earlier, left in time to actually get to class on time, and went out of his way to avoid her in the mornings when he could. Lars despised mornings- along with a number of other things really- but on the rare occasion he wasn’t able to avoid her, Sadie did manage to make them just a little bit more bearable.

Though the two of them had always danced around the fact the like each other and never really did anything about it, and she had been the first one to accept him for him and not… Not her- she had taken to Lars and calling him by the proper nouns rather easily actually, it still felt weird to even think about Sadie that way. She was one of his best friends, for pete’s sake. Not just some other girl on the street that he thought was hot. No, instead, Sadie was someone he knew well and wanted to continue to be friends with, even after all the awkward moments between them. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

With all that in mind, he was rather surprised one morning when, as he was trying to find his favourite mug, she come up and slammed a hand on the counter. He jumped back, glancing at her frightfully as she glared at him under her hair. Oh no. She still hadn’t gotten ready, and her hair was a huge mess. Lars wanted to kiss her then and there, but held back.

“Jeez Sadie! What the heck was that about?” he cried, crossing his arms over his chest. She glared at him for a moment before returning the pose, and he fought back the rising feeling of nervousness.

“Why have you been avoiding me in the mornings?” Oh no. Oh noooo. She knew. She knew! He had to find a way out of this one, he had to come up with something, quick!

“What are you talking about?” Too late, he felt the blush coating his cheeks. He didn’t pay it mind, trying to keep his voice even. “All I’ve been doing is leaving early enough to get to class on time. I dunno what you mean.”

"I’ve known you since we were little, Lars, and you never cared about getting to class on time. If you ever did, it was on accident. What’s changed? Do you just not want to be around me?“ She visibly deflated, and he felt guilt rising in his chest, before she asked him in a soft and small voice, "Do you hate me?”

“Of course not!” He realised a second too late that he had answered too quickly, too loudly, but tried to play it off. “I don’t hate you Sadie, not at all. Why would I hate you?” Sadie seemed to perk slightly, and he felt a slight weight leave his chest at the sight. 

“I dunno… That’s why I was trying to talk to you about it. You always get up early, and leave before I do, and it’s been going on for the past month. I thought… Maybe you had regretted me moving in or something.”

His hesitation was slight before he was bent down to her level, pulling her into a tight hug. She let out a small squeak, before she returned the hug. Sadie’s grip was tight, and it felt nice to have someone hold him so tightly. “Do you really want to know why I’ve been leaving so early?” he asked after a moment of just simply enjoying her embrace. She pulled away and smiled, and Lars felt himself returning it before he was fully aware of it.

“Yes. It’s been killing me.”

Begrudgingly and hesitantly, he started, “You look really cute in the morning, and I kept running into things because you distracted me. Remember when I accidentally broke that mug? Or when I poured the coffee in my cereal by mistake, or anything like that? I… I was too busy looking at you.” Lars felt as if he had finished lamely, but wasn’t exactly sure how else he could go on to tell Sadie what had been up.

There was a deafening silence for all of two seconds before she started laughing. He pulled away, hurt, and found her doubling over with laughter. Was she really laughing at his feelings?! What the hell?!

“What?! What are you laughing at?! That wasn’t funny!” Lars yelled, blood pooling in his cheeks and his anger quickly rising with each of her adorable guffaws. After a few moments, he crossed his arms, ready to storm out when she finally stopped and slowly raised up. Sadie wiped her eyes, panting with the exhaustion caused by her sudden and loud burst of laughter.

“C-calm down Lars. I… I was just laughing cause…” She snickered and he furrowed his brows at her, teeth bared.

“What?!”

“You’re such a cute dork!”


End file.
